This invention relates in general to ceramic dielectric materials, and in particular to ceramic dielectrics suitable for firing with base metal electrodes in the preparation of the ceramic capacitors.
With the present trend towards miniaturization of electrical components a requirement has arisen for a miniature capacitor. This has resulted in a need for dielectric materials having a high dielectric constant, a high volume resistivity and a low power factor for permitting the construction of capacitors having a high energy density to volume ratio. These requirements have largely been set by dielectric materials of the barium titanate type wherein the materials are fired with precious metal electrodes to form the capacitor. This use of precious metal is however becoming increasingly more expensive.
The object of this invention is to minimize or to overcome this disadvantage.